


LLYAN and CHASE

by jajamyeons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Switching, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Top/Bottom Versatile Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, kalat nation
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajamyeons/pseuds/jajamyeons
Summary: nasagot na tanong kung sino ba ang top sakanilang dalawa.alt summary: si llyan (baekhyun) at si chase (chanyeol) ay mortal enemies sa akads life dahil pareho nilang gusto maging top sa klase! pero paano kung one day, kailangan nila mag sama sa isang dorm?pag awayan pa din ba nila sino ang top? or si chase na talaga makaka kuha?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 62





	LLYAN and CHASE

**Author's Note:**

> hello sainyong lahat except sa mga naniniwalang hindi kayang mag #TOP ni llyan sakanilang dalawa! jk. 
> 
> wag kayo mag expect promise hindi ako marunong!!!! wala pa din ang aking 'mga words' sa twitter niyo nalang ako bardagulin xDDD (@hyuniepops)

Naguguluhan

Ayan nag nararamdaman ni Llyan after niyang sagutan ang google form na sinend ni Chase. 

I love you Llyan

Hindi mapakali si Llyan dahil sa nabasa. marami siyang tanong na gusto niyang maka kuha ng sagot, feeling niya joke time lang ‘to ni chase but on the other hand, hindi naman siguro gan’on ka-effort si chase para lang gumawa pa ng google form para mag sorry at mag confess? 

llyan opened the gate at bumungad naman sakaniya si chase na naka tayo habang sandal sa kotse. 

ang gwapo. 

llyan mentally said lalo na at suot pa din ni chase ang white polo at ang black slacks nito na ginamit para sa thesis defense kanina 

“let’s talk inside” ang sabi ni llyan pagkabukas ng gate at mabilis na lumakad pabalik sa loob ng bahay. sinundan naman siya ni chase

tangina 

kinakabahan talaga si chase habang nag lalakad papasok ng bahay nila llyan. hindi naman malayo ang pinto from the gate kung tutuusin pero pakiramdam ng binata ay ang bagal ng takbo ng oras. 

llyan gestured chase na maupo sa couch, na siya namang sinunod ng isa. there’s a gap between them which is more than enough for the both of them para makahinga bago simulan ang mga dapat pag usapan tonight 

wala nag sasalita sakanilang dalawa,parang gusto na nga mag back out ni llyan.

bakit niya pa kasi pinapasok? 

napansin naman ni chase na naiilang na din si llyan dahil hindi nito magawang tignan ang direksyon niya kahit magkatabi lang sila, so in return, chase cleared his throat kaya napa lingon si llyan 

“daddy” chase softly said as he tries to reach the latter’s hand. may lakas pa pala siya ng loob gawin ito tonight 

naramdaman ni llyan ang kamay ni chase na humahawak sakaniya and heaven knows gaano kabilis ang tibok ng puso niya ngayon dahil sa halo-halong emosyon. 

“galit ka pa ba?” dagdag pa nito 

gustong matawa ni llyan dahil talaga ba? ilang araw silang hindi nag uusap ng maayos tapos ito ang una niyang itatanong? 

chase released a deep sigh dahil wala siyang nakuhang sagot sa isang binata.

“lets talk this out okay?” muling saad ni chase at kung kanina ay may gap pa sa pagitan nila, ngayon ay wala na dahil inisiksik na ni chase ang sarili niya kay llyan.

inisiksik means, from holding the latter’s hand ngayon at naka side hug na ito sa isa at inilagay ang baba sa balikat nito 

“chase, umayos ka nga” 

“ayaw, unless we talk” 

napairap naman ng mata si llyan. 

hindi ba nahahalata ni chase gaano siya nahihirapan? and for god’s sake ayaw niyang maging kabit dahil he deserves more than that. hindi niya deserve ang tite na may tumitikim na iba

“is is about love?” malambing na sambit ni chase at mas lalong nainis si llyan dahil d’on. 

required ba talaga na ipamukha sakaniya? 

“baby, here me first” 

nagulat naman si llyan sakaniya

wow? ang bilis talaga ni chase ‘no starting from google forms type of confession to bringing up love and now, we’re here — chase just called him baby? hindi alam ni llyan pero salip na kiligin siya, ay naiinis siya sa binata. 

“love is not my girlfriend, if that is what you are thinking” 

“sure? then why do you keep calling her love? anong tingin mo sakin chase? papayag na maging kabit mo?” ang sagot ni llyan at talagang may emphasis ang word na love. 

natawa naman si chase dahil sa reaksyon at sagot ni llyan

“why are you laughing? seryoso ako!” 

si chase naman ay hindi matigil sa pag tawa, not to mention na ngayon ay hindi na siya naka yakap kay llyan pero sobrang dikit na dikit sila.  
aalis na sana si llyan ng bigla siyang hilahin ni chase kaya napa upo siya sa lap nito

deja vu

tandang-tanda din ni llyan na ito ang unang position nila noong unang beses nilang halikan ang isa’t isa.

“llyan, look at me” firm na saad ni chase kaya kahit masama ang loob ni llyan ay sinunod niya ito. ano pa bang magagawa niya? naka upo na siya kay chase at hindi naman itatangi ni llyan na this is one of his favorite place here on earth. 

kasi you know, llyan can feel chase dick sa ilalim ng pwet niya at dahil nga big dick energy ito, kahit na hindi pa tinitigasan ay ramdam na ni llyan ang bukol nito sa ilalim niya. 

ofcourse, he doesn’t want to miss this

“love is not my girlfriend okay? ikaw lang naman ang gusto ko eh” dire-diretchong saad ni chase kaya nanlaki ang mata ni llyan 

“anong hindi? kitang kita ko messages niya sayo, chase and even your replies sa twitter so don’t come to me and say na walang something sainyo” 

chase chuckled “are you jealous?” 

instead of answering nag pout lang si llyan and chase is trying so hard to resist the idea of kissing the latter. sobrang inappropiate naman kasi for that, lalo na at kailangan nila mag usap. baka mamaya pwede na. 

“wala akong girlfriend. love is my cousin — favorite cousin dahil siya lang naman ang pinsan ko. and the reason why i keep calling her love is because that’s her name. lovely rose park, i want to call her lovely pero naiinis ang pinsan ko. ‘yung contact name din siya nag save n’on and llyan, may boyfriend na ‘yun” 

hindi naman ma-process ni llyan lahat ng narinig niya kasi ano? 

pinsan?

tangina. 

pinsan pala ang pinag seselosan niya

wala naman atang incest kink si chase at gusto nalang mag dabog ni llyan at mag sabi ng masasamang words

“sorry” ang tanging nakayang sabihin ni llyan 

“why are you saying sorry” 

“nag conclude agad ako. i should’ve ask you muna, sana” 

napatingi naman si chase dahil sa narinig kaya in return, ginulo niya ng bahagya ang buhok ni llyan 

“okay lang, mahal kita kaya malakas ka sakin” ang sagot ni chase bago niyakap ng bahagya si llyan na naka upo sa lap niya 

“i love you din” 

napa bitaw naman sa pag kakayakap si chase “what did you say” 

“narinig mo na, hindi ko na uulitin” 

“okay” mahinang sagot ni chase. inalis niya din ang sarili mula sa pagkakayakap kay llyan at nag pout pa “uwi nalang ako” dagdag pa nito 

tangina ang cute naman

sa isip isip ni llyan. ang cute kasi ni chase na sa laki niyang tao nag pala baby ito sa harapan niya 

“tampo naman agad. ang sabi ko i love you din” natatawang saad ni llyan at niyakap ulit si chase 

“kelan pa?” tanong ni llyan habang naka yakap pa din sa isa 

chase hummed “recently lang. i already had a crush on you before. remember i gave you bottled water? ayon na cute-an ako sayo n’un sabi ko i want to know this cutie more kaso things happened. ayaw mo sakin kaya in return, kunwari nalang ayoko din sayo. competitive and all pero nagkaroon ako ng chance na mas makilala ka dahil sa thesis. hindi ako nagkamali, kasi when i got the chance na mas makilala ka that’s when i realize na mahal na kita.” 

nag blush naman si llyan dahil sa confession ni chase. 

“wala ka man lang itatanong sakin?”

umiling si chase sa pagitan ng yakap nila “wala. okay na sakin na malaman kong mahal mo din ako” 

“i see. pero ako i have a question” chase hummed again as a reponse kaya naman inalis ni llyan ang sarili sa pagkakayap nila 

“do you want to kiss me? kasi ako, i want to kiss you so bad” ang sagot ni llyan habang naka tingin ng diretcho sa mata ni chase

hindi na nag salita pa si chase at walang anu-ano’y siniil niya ng halik si llyan na siya namang iki-nagulat ng isa ngunit hindi ito naging dahilan para hindi siya gumanti sa halik ni chase. ikinawit ni llyan ang braso niya sa leeg ni chase at kahit mabagal ang halikan nila ay tinitigasan na siya kasi tangina. namiss niya ‘to 

llyan moaned ng maramdaman niya na ang kamay ni chase na kanina ay nasa likuran niya ngayon ay bumaba na sa kaniyang pwet. hinimas ni chase ng bahagya ang pwet ni llyan kaya naman napakagat sa ibabang labi ni chase ang isa. 

saglit na humiwalay si llyan “kiss me hard” sambit nito

“but you’re making me hard already” ang sagot naman ni chase at bahagyang nag thrust para maramdaman ni llyan ang tite niya. “see?” dagdag niya pa 

“i love it when you’re hard for me” llyan said bago halikan muli si chase. 

kung kanina ay mabagal at akala mo ay ingat na ingat sa bawat isa, ngayon ay mas naging mabilis at malalim ang pinag sasaluhan nilang halik. ipinasok ni chase ang dila niya sa bibig ni llyan which the latter gladly accepted kaya ngayon ay laplap kung laplap ang ginagawa nila. naging malalim na din ang pag hinga ng bawat isa at ang init na kanilang nararamdaman ay hindi maalis sa simpleng halikan lamang. 

“i missed you” mahinang sambit ni llyan bago sinimulang papakin ang leeg ni chase. dinilaan niya ito making sure that the latter will feel the hotness from his tongue bago ito tuluyang sipsipin

chase moaned due to the sensation lalo na’t habang hinahalikan ni llyan ang leeg niya ay iginigiling naman nito ang pwet niya sa tite ng isa.

“babe” ang tanging nasabi ni chase. nalilibugan na talaga siya at parang hindi niya kakayanin kung bibitinin lang siya ni llyan tonight 

tumigil saglit si llyan sa ginagawa “let’s take this off. i want to see you naked already” 

“hubad mo for me?” 

llyan can’t honestly believe na kayang pagsabayin ni chase ang pagiging horny at baby at the same time. kaya to let out his frustration ay dahan dahan nalang niyang tinangal ang white polo nito, revealing chase borta figure with abs pa. 

sarap ng top 

gusto naman mainis ni llyan sa sarili dahil sa naisip niya. 

hindi pwede

siya ang top sa relasyong ito

after hubarin ni llyan ang suot ni chase ay hinalikan niya itong muli na akala mo ay hayok na hayok sa labi ng isa. matapos niyang magsawa ay ibinaba niya ang halik sa leeg ng binata at kahit nag iwan na siya ng marka kanina ay dinagdagan niya pang muli ito 

mine all. may gigil na mag sipsip ni llyan sa leeg ni chase kaya napa ungol naman ang isa 

ang halik na nasa leeg ay bumaba sa chest area nito. giving his undivided attention, sinumulan ng pag laruan ni llyan ang isang nipples ni chase gamit ang dila niya habang ang isa naman niyang kamay ay abala sa pang hihimas sa kabila. llyan did it alternately and repeatedly hangang sa mamula na ang dalawang utong ni chase dahil sa ginagawa niya. 

hindi pa nasiyahan si llyan at kinagat pa ang isang utong ni chase kaya napa ungol ito bigla 

“you love that?” natatawang saad ni llyan kay chase na kahit naka pikit at kita mo na sarap na sarap dahil sa ginagawang pang ro-romansa ng isa

“fuck you” 

llyan chucked “later. masyado ka namang atat, sayo lang papasok ang tite ko, chase” dagdag pa ni llyan

ang naka pikit na si chase ay napamulat bigla dahil sa sinabi ni llyan.

ano daw? 

papasok? 

papasukan siya ni llyan? 

napa ngiti si chase at hinila si llyan at ihiniga sa couch. “daddy, mahal kita pero that’s not it okay?” sambit nito at hinalikan ulit si llyan na nasa ilalim niya 

randam ni llyan ang lalim ng hininga ni chase habang nag lalaplapan sila. dikit na dikit ang kanilang katawan kaya naman alam ni llyan na ang tigas tigas na ni chase at kulang nalang kumaha ang tite nito mula sa pants para tirahin siya

llyan shrugged the bottom idea off his mind at natuon ang pansin sa kamay ni chase na ngayon ay nasa loob na ng tshirt niya at gumagala sa buong katawan niya. chase pinched his right nipples ng makapa niya ito kaya naman napa ungol si llyan. 

he’s that sensitive 

walang anu-ano’y inalis na ni chase ang suot na damit ni llyan kaya mabilis niya itong sinungaban at ginaya ang ginawa ng isa kanina. chase sucked llyan’s nipples habang nilalaro naman ang isa. hindi niya rin sinayang ang pagkakataon na sipsipin ito na akala mo ay anytime may gatas na lalabas. 

napasabunot nalang si llyan habang impit na umu-ungol dahil sa ginagawa ni chase sakniya.

sarap na sarap si llyan at libog na libog na siya dahil magaling talaga ang dila ni chase idagdag mo pa ang mga daliri nito kaya naman talagang mapapa ungol ka. 

“we are going down ~” chase singsong the song drown as he goes down from llyan’s chest area down to his clothed member. ngayon ay kaharap na niya ito

“gago!” frustrated na saad ni llyan kasi natawa siya sa humor ni chase kaso bigla nalang binakat ni chase ang tite niya gamit ang isang daliri nito 

natawa si chase sa reaction ni llyan but it didn’t stop him para magpatuloy sa ginagawa niya. sensual niyang hinihimas ang makinis at maputing legs ni llyan. mabuti nalang talaga at naka shorts ito. kitang kita ni chase kung paano kagatin ni llyan ang labi nito para pigilan ang kaniyang pag ungol and how llyan’s dick twitched because of what he did. 

“hard for me already daddy? himas ko palang lalabasan ka na agad eh” pabirong saad ni chase bago tuluyang hubarin ang shorts ni llyan 

nagulat naman siya ng mapansin na wala itong brief na suot “tangina?” gulat na sambit ni chase 

tumayo si si llyan muna sa pagkakahiga kahit na he is all exposed sa lalaking nasa harap niya. wala siyang time para sa madaming pag uusap. gusto na niyang 

magpatira 

tumira 

“ngayon ka lang ba naka kita ng tite ha?” 

tumango si chase kaya napa irap si llyan. wtf? so chase is virgin all along? i meant, alam niya na first kiss siya nito pero ang lala na wala siyang experience sa ganitong mga bagay. to be fair, wala din naman alam si llyan pero nakita na niya ang tite ni chase at sinubo niya pa ito. 

good days. charot

napa tigil sa pag iisip si llyan ng maramdaman niya ang mainit na kamay na humawak sa tite niya. 

“shit” napa pikit si llyan dahil sa sarap ng pakiramdam niyang ngayon at jinajakol siya ni chase gamit ang malaking kamay nito. 

“faster, please” dagdag pa ni llyan na agad namang sinunod ni chase.

tinignan ni chase ang tite na kasalukuyang binibigyan ng atensyon ng kamay niya. mas maliit at payat ito compared sakaniya but he finds it cute. pinkish kasi ang ulo nito parang 

parang ang sarap isubo? 

kahit nalilibugan ay napa lunok si chase sa idea na pumasok sa isipan niya. gagawin niya ba? first time niya eh. 

llyan moaned harder ng mula sa mabilis ay medyo bumagal ang pag galaw ng kamay ni chase sa pag jajakol sa matigas niyang tite.

and as if chase saw the sign, umalis siya sa tabi ni llyan at lumuhod sa harapan nito. llyan felt that chase left his side kaya iminulat niya ang kaniyang mata na napa pikit din ulit ng maramdaman ang maiinit na laway ni chase sa ulo ng tite niya. 

“putangina?!” magkahalong libog at frustration na saad ni llyan dahil hindi siya makapaniwalang chase is out here,binabasa ang tite niya gamit ang dila nito habang ang isang kamay naman ay abala pa din sa pag jajakol sakaniya. 

“hindi pa kita tinitira pero ang ingay ingay mo na” ang sagot ni chase na ngayon ay satisfied na sa outcome ng ginagawa niyang pagbabasa sa tite ni llyan gamit ang magaling niyang dila. 

yes, let’s put an emphasis sa magaling kasi that’s the right adjective for it. 

“isubo mo na yan” 

natawa ulit si chase sa tono ng boses ni llyan. mabuti nalang talaga at wala siyang begging kink and he is more than willing to comply with the request kaya kahit walang go signal ay sininubo niya kaagad ang tite ng isa. to be fair, isang ungol na naman ang pinakawalan ni llyan dahil tangina ang init sa loob ng bibig ni chase at kahit hindi na nito igalaw ang bibig niya ay lalabasan nalang siya bigla. 

effortless. ganon ka powerful si chase 

chase starts bobbing his head ng dahan dahan kaya naman napa pikit ulit si llyan sa sarap na nararamdaman. ganito pala ang feeling pag may nag b-blowjob sayo. kaya pala gustong-gusto ni chase ‘to pag si llyan ang gumagawa. 

llyan moaned at sinasabahan pa ng malalim na pag hinga. chase used the nanghihinang llyan as an opportunity para isubo na ang kabuuang tite nito. nang maramdaman ni llyan ang init ng bibig ni chase na bumabalot sa buong alaga niya ay hindi na niya napigilang mapasabunot sa buhok nito. na turn naman lalo si chase kaya mas mabilisan niya ang ginagawang pag subo kay llyan. cute kasi ng tite ni llyan parang baby. 

“tangina, lalabasan na ata ako” 

napatigil naman saglit si chase sa ginagawa at napangisi “agad? hindi pa nga sumasakit tuhod ko sa pag luhod sayo” 

nainis naman si llyan sa sagot ni chase kaya sinamantala niya na nasa loob ng bibig ni chase ang tite niya kaya ng thrust siya ng bahagya sa loob nito. 

“i’m gonna fuck your mouth. you’re talking too much.” may authority na sambit ni llyan at saka sinumulang bumayo sa bibig ni chase habang ang kamay ay sinasabunatan ang buhok nito. 

wala naman palag si chase dahil nasasarapan din siya sa titeng nasa loob ng bibig niya. he mentally note na hangang bibig lang naman ang kayang pasukin ni llyan because kahit anong mangyari. he will never let the smaller male to enter his hole. 

never. 

“ang init init sa bibig mo” llyan groaned dahil sarap na sarap siya habang nilalabas pasok ang tite niya sa bibig ni chase. tangina. 

mas binilisan ni llyan ang pag bayo sa bibig ni chase “lalabasan na ako” ang saad pa nito habang si chase naman ay walang palag na tinatanagap ang lahat ng pag tira ni llyan sakaniya. 

a few more thrust at naramdaman na ni chase ang maiinit na likido ni llyan sa kaniyang bibig. kahit naman hindi sabihin, willing naman siya na lunukin ito. 

“that was hot and wonderful!” ang sambit ni llyan matapos ang kaniyang first ever mind blowing blow job experience, all thanks to chase park. 

chase smiled “i love you, daddy” 

“i love you too, baby” llyan replied as he grab the latter’s neck for a steamy kiss. katulad kanina ay sabik na sabik pa din sila sa labi ng bawat isa, nakakadagdag pa sa libog na pinag sasaluhan nila ang tamod ni llyan na malalasahan mo pa sa bibig ni chase. 

“you’re sweet ‘no. uminom ka fruit shake? lasang strawberry” chase said between their kisses at ramdam niyang napa ngiti din si llyan dahil sa tanong niya 

“yes. nag blend ako kanina” proud na sagot nito at hinalikan muli ng mas malalim si chase. 

nagpatuloy lang sila sa pag lalaplapan. malaway at makalat pero that’s exactly how that want it to be done. ang mga kamay ni chase ay patuloy na lumilibot sa buong katawan ni llyan, na siya namang kinakabaliw ng isa. ang init init ng mga haplos ni chase sa katawan ni llyan not to mention na ngayon ay he’s all naked. kahit nilabasan na kanina ay parang titigasan ulit si llyan dahil sa ginagawang paglalakbay ng kamay ni chase sa katawan niya. 

too much arousal at hindi na malaman ni llyan kung saan ipapaling ang ulo niya dahil matapos mag sawa ni chase sa labi niya, bumaba ulit ang labi nito sa leeg niya — not forgetting to leave marks on it. matapos sa leeg ay bumaba ito sa kaniyang bewang at ng makarating sa tite niya ay hinalikan pa ni chase ang ulo nito before reaching his main goal. 

ang pwet ni llyan 

“oh my god! chase … shit!?” napa liyad si llyan ng maramdaman ang mainit na dila ni chase sa butas niya.

chase hummed at ipinagpatuloy ang ginagawang paglalaro sa butas ng isa. “you’re so wet for me llyan” kumento nito matapos ipasok ang kaniyang gitnang daliri sa loob ni llyan

“ang sikip sikip mo. kahit ata gamitin ko lahat ng daliri ko, hindi mag kakasya malaki kong tite sayo” 

napaungol si llyan dahil mula sa isa ngayon ay ramdam na niyang dalawang daliri na ang nag lalabas pasok sakaniya. napasabunot nalang siya kay chase na mas mahigpit kesa kanina. forgetting the idea of what the taller man said 

“llyan look oh? kain na kain ng butas mo ‘tong daliri ko. imagine what more kung tite ko na ‘tong ipapasok sayo” 

“ahh … no .. shit! ako .. papasok .. ah.. sayo!” 

mas binilisan pa ni chase ang pag fi-finger sa lalaking naka higa sa harapan niya 

“ano?” tanong ni chase ngunit ungol lang ang sagot na nakuha sa isa. 

itinigil ni chase ang pag fi-finger sa butas ni llyan at mabilis na tinangal ang slacks niya para bigyan ng kalayaan ang tite niyang kanina pa kantot na kantot. si llyan naman ay napatingin sa direksyon ni chase dahil hindi na niya maramdaman ang matatabang daliri sa loob niya. 

“hindi mo yan ipapasok sakin gago!” 

chase laughs dahil sa defensive na sagot ni llyan.

wala pa nga eh. tinangal niya palang slacks niya. wala pa siyang sinasabi. excited masyado 

“daddy, gusto mo bang ibang tao pa makatikim nitong tite ko?” 

hindi naman alam ni llyan kung saan pa kumuha ng lakas ng loob si chase mag pa cute habang pareho silang hubo’t-hubad ngayon while chase, is holding his big dick sa kaniyang kamay. napa lunok bigla si llyan.

blow job nga halos hindi na siya makahinga sa laki at taba nito. what more kung ipapasok pa ito sa butas niya?

“i’ll be gentle promise” chase tried to woo him at hinawakan pa si llyan sa kaliwang braso which the latter removed right away. 

“ayoko!” ang sagot ni llyan ay nag mamadaling tumakbo paakyat ng kwarto niya. 

tangina. llyan. 

mahinang mura ni chase sa isip-isip niya. kung ayaw niya pumayag sa santong dasalan, daanin sa santong paspasan. sisiguraduhin ni chase na hindi na uulitin ni llyan ang ginawa niya tonight. 

gathering all his remaining patience, umakyat si chase sa kwarto ni llyan. maiinis pa lalo sana siya dahil naka sarado ang pinto but to his surprised, hindi ito naka lock. napa-iling tuloy siya. 

someone’s getting laid tonight.

“daddy. don’t leave me hanging. hindi pwedeng gagalitin mo ‘tong alaga ko tapos aalis ka? hindi mo kilala ‘to pag galit” ang sabi ni chase na pinipigilan pa din ang sarili na pumasok sa loob ng kwarto 

“NO! UMALIS KA NA GAGO. HINDI AKO PAPAYAG” rinig ni chase na sigaw ni llyan mula sa kwarto kaya napatawa siya ng bahagya. 

ang tigas talaga ng ulo. 

“you’re giving me no choice ha?” mahinang sambit ni chase sa sarili bago binuksan ang pinto at kitang kita niya ang gulat na reaksyon ni llyan. 

“surprise?” natatawang saad nito at dahan- dahang pumasok sa kwarto. napa lunok naman si llyan kasi habang nag lalakad si chase ay kita niya kung paano sumabay sa pag galaw nito ang tite niya. 

malaki at mataba. parang tender juicy. 

sa isip isip ni llyan. gusto niya tuloy ng hotdog ngayon. 

nang maka lapit kay llyan ay bigla nalang siyang sinunggaban ni chase ng halik. halik na uhaw na uhaw na akala mo ay hindi sila nag laplapan kanina lang. llyan moaned between their kisses at inihawak pa ang kamay niya sa buhok ng isa para i-let go ang sarap na nararamdaman niya. 

while llyan is so into the kiss bigla nalang niyang naramdaman ang dalawang daliri ni chase na pumasok bigla sa pwet niya. 

“tangina!” nagulat man ay hindi napigilan ni llyan na mapa-ungol dahil sa dalawang matabang daliri ni chase na nag lalabas pasok sa butas niya. not to mention na, habang ginagawa ito ni chase ay sinisipsip naman niya ang leeg ni llyan. leaving marks na alam mong tatagal ng ilang araw. 

“you’re so tight, puta” ang sabi ni chase as he enter his 3 third finger inside llyan’s hole. si llyan naman ay hindi na alam kung paanong sabunot ba ang gagawin ay chase kasi tangina

sarap na sarap at busog na busog siya sa daliri nito. 

chase groaned in frustration. hindi pa din lumuwag ang butas ni llyan kahit tatlong daliri na ang gamit niya. 

“what are you doing?” from sarap na sarap llyan ay tila bumalik ito sa realidad ng maramdaman niya na chase is trying to position himself between his legs

napakunot naman ng noo si chase “prepping myself so i can fuck you already?” obvious na sagot nito 

“no! it’s the other way around, park” firm na sagot ni llyan na nasundan ng mahinang ungol dahil pinisil ni chase ang pwet niya 

“your moans says the opposite.” 

“chas, listen to me muna” naging malambing ang boses ni llyan at humawak pa sa kamay ng binata kaya nabawasan ng kaunti ang desire ni chase na tirahin siya ng malala tonight. 

“hindi pa ako nag bo-bottom” 

napatawa naman si chase sa confession ni llyan kaya pinisil niya ulit ang matambok na pwet nito. 

“ako din eh?” 

tangina. hindi alam ni llyan kung maiinis siya o titigasan kasi sinisimulan na namang himasin ni chase ang inner thigh niya. 

pure torture

“pero byun, hindi ka naman papayag na hindi tayo mag sex dahil lang sa top issues mo diba? basang-basa ka na eh”

natahimik naman si llyan kasi oo, guilty siya ‘don. titeng-tite na din siya tonight. sasagot pa sana siya ng mag salita ulit si chase. 

“tutuwad ka ba o hindi ka makaka tikim ng tite?” 

“tangina naman” ang tanging sagot ni llyan and that’s more than enough para kay chase 

naramdaman ni llyan ang mabilis na pag halik ni chase sa labi niya “tuwad na, daddy” ang saad pa ni chase giving emphasis sa daddy. salip na mainis ay sinunod nalang ni llyan. 

ang matigas na tite ni chase ay may ititigas pa pala ng makita niyang naka tuwad na si llyan sa harapan niya. pinalo niya muna gamit ang kaniyang dalawang kamay ang pwet ni llyan at walang anu-ano’y ipinasok ang ulo ng tite niya sa butas nito. humigpit naman ang kapit ni llyan sa bedsheet ng kama niya kasi putangina. ulo palang ng tite ni chase parang mawawarak na siya. 

“ang sikip mo shit. kulang ata tatlong daliri sayo. kain na kain ng butas mo ‘tong tite ko” chase said habang unti-unting pinapasok ang tite niya sa loob ni llyan. 

saglit din silang nag stay sa gan’ong position dahil kahit kantot na kantot na si chase ay mas lamang pa din ang pag mamahal niya kay llyan compared sa libog niya. 

maginoo pero medyo bastos. gan’on 

naramdaman ni chase na iginalaw na ni llyan ang sarili and chase took it as a signal para simulan na din bigyan ng mababagal na pag bayo si llyan.

“you sure?” medyo alanganin pang saad nito. llyan only hummed as a response “okay. i love you. you won’t regret this” may ngiting saad ni chase 

nag simula na si chase sa pag tira kay llyan. noong una ay mabagal ito tila tina-tyansa ang kasama ngunit habang tumatagal ay mas bumibilis ito — bumilis wherein, rinig na rinig ang pagtama ng bedframe ni llyan sa pader niya. mabuti nalang talaga at magandang klase ng bedframe ang meron siya kasi sa bilis ng pag galaw ni chase baka mas mauna pang mag collapse ang kama kesa sakaniya. 

“fuck …. there …. tangina! hit that spot again” 

“yes, ahh … that’s …. right ,,, harder baby! ahhh” 

sarap na sarap si llyan sa malaki at matabang tite na nag lalabas pasok sa butas niya. paano ba naman kasi, sa laki ng tite ni chase ay pakiramdam niya ay umaabot ang bawat pag bayo nito sa sikmura niya. 

ang sarap talaga magkaroon ng big dick energy na boyfriend. sa isip isip ni llyan at oo, boyfriend na niya si chase kahit hindi pa nila napag usapan verbally. 

“lalabasan na ako, llyan” ang saad ni chase at naramdaman ni llyan na medyo bumabagal na ang pag kantot nito sakaniya 

“i wanna ride you” llyan replied while panting dahil sa sarap ng pag tira sakaniya. ginaya pa ni llyan ang tono ng “drown” ni baekhyun when he said ‘i wanna ride you’ wala. baka may song kink sila. 

hindi naman pinahirapan ni chase ang powerful bottom niya dahil una — wala siyang begging kink at pangalawa, llyan riding him sounds a good idea. iniisip niya palang ay lalabasan na siya. 

pumalit si chase sa pag kakahiga sa kama, at si llyan naman ay mabilis na pumatong sakaniya. 

“ayan, top ka na” natatawang saad ni chase at hinawakan ang magkabilang side ni llyan para ma-guide niya mamaya. 

namula naman ng bahagya si llyan “gago mo!” ang sagot nito ngunit mabilis na tinapat ang pinkish hole niya sa tite ni chase bago ito tuluyang ipasok sakaniya. 

napa-ungol sila pareho ng tuluyan ng kainin ng maiskip na butas ni llyan ang big dick ni chase. nag simula na gumalaw si llyan sa ibabaw ni chase at dahil alam niyang lalabasan na ito ay binilisan na niya ang kaniyang ginagawa. si chase naman kahit sarap na sarap din ay hindi nakalimutang jakulin ang kaniyang gamit ang isa niyang kamay. 

“babe, i’m so close” ang sagot ni chase bago mahinang umungol kasi ang galing talaga ni llyan. 

very top material talaga si llyan and chase can attest to that idea. top material as in gagalaw sa ibabaw niya. chase will definately consider this position everytime may chance sila mag sex. 

after ng ilan pang pag giling ni llyan na sinasalubong naman ng pag tira ni chase ay sabay silang nilabasan. ngayon lang nag sink in ang idea na walang suot na condom si chase kanina. 

“gago???? hindi ka nag condom!!!!!??” nag pa-panic na sambit ni llyan sa katabi niya ngayong bahagyang naka yakap sakaniya 

“hindi ka naman mabubuntis” ang tanging sagot ni chase kaya hinampas ni llyan ang dibdib nito.

ang tigas, pwede na icompare sa tite ni chase kanina. llyan mentally thought 

“hindi naman kasi ‘yon” ang sagot ni llyan at nag pout pa. 

napatingin naman si chase sakaniya “what about it?” nag tatakang tanong ng isa

“mas masakit pag raw, first time ko” nahihiyang pag amin ni llyan kaya napatawa naman si chase sa tabi niya

chase pulled the smaller male for a hug para cuddle after sex is real. 

“don’t worry, araw-arawin natin para masanay ka na” natatawang saad ni chase

“ang libog grabe!” 

“sarap na sarap ka naman” ang sagot ni chase at bahagya pang pinisil ang ilong ni llyan

llyan muttured ‘ewan ko sayo’ na kahit mahina ay narinig naman ni chase. napa tawa tuloy ulit siya. 

“i love you. mag boyfriend na ba tayo?” seryosong tanong ni chase kasi kahit na hubo’t hubad na sila ay ayaw naman niyang mas mauna pumasok sa butas ni llyan kesa sa puso nito. 

again, maginoo pero bastos 

sinamaan naman siya ng tingin ni llyan “shmpre. mag boyfriend na tayo. mag papa tira ba ako sayo kung hindi?” 

“i love you ulit” ang sabi ni chase at mas hinigpitan ang pag kakayakap kay llyan 

“i love you too” sagot naman ni llyan bago halikan muli si chase. 

they both smiled after the kiss at kaunti lang ang gap sa pagitan nilang dalawa, naka tingin lang silang dalawa sa mata ng isa’t-isa feeling contented dahil parehong busog na busog sexually at emotionally. 

until out of the blue, bigla nalang sinabi ni chase “round two?” sinamaan naman siya ng tingin ni llyan ngunit ng himasin ni chase ang pwet nito, napaungol ng mahina si llyan kaya alam na nilang pareho na walang matutulog ngayong gabi. 

park chase asked for another round and byun llyan is always more than willing.

nanginginig pa yan


End file.
